


chaconne

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: please baby baby baby, 너의 맘에 스며 갈 거야 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Orkestra!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Bekas jahitannya sudah hilang.





	

** chaconne **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Characters** : Romano/Liechtenstein. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K. **Other notes** : orkestra!AU.

* * *

Lovino mengusap pelipisnya; bekas jahitan itu memang sudah tidak ada. Pun jejak lukanya, sekilas pun tak ada, yang membuat yang tidak tahu menjadi tahu tanpa bertanya. Kulit masa muda memang tumbuh lebih sempurna dan cepat.

Namun yang lebih melekat adalah bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi, dan bagaimana beberapa hal menjadi tidak benar karenanya. Erika pasti mengenangnya dengan lebih banyak penyesalan daripada Lovino, dan itu tak mengenakkan hingga sekarang. Tak pernah sekalipun Erika memandangnya ketika mereka bicara di kesempatan-kesempatan tertentu, meski mereka telah satu grup untuk sekian lama, dan itu menyakiti Lovino lebih dari luka yang ia derita di masa kecilnya. Kesalahan tanpa kesengajaan adalah satu hal, tetapi hubungan menjadi buruk adalah satu hal lain lagi yang lebih mengganggu.

Bagaimanapun, Erika manis. Pianis andalan grup, beda dengan dirinya si pemain cello baris kedua yang kadang-kadang, kalau tak hadir latihan pun akan diabaikan. Variabel marjinal. Terpinggirkan. Bukan faktor utama. Oh, kembali pada Erika—yang sebenarnya ... sangat sayang jika tak didekati. Berada dalam satu grup adalah kesempatan, dan mendekatinya adalah suatu pilihan; Lovino mengambilnya tanpa mau memikirkan dua kali.

Lovino mengambil napas, “Hei.”

Erika sempat menoleh, tetapi kembali lagi pada pianonya. Seperti terdengar kerik serangga musim panas di ruang latihan yang sedang lengang; atau hanya rekayasa pikiran Lovino saja?

“Uhm.” Lovino mengambil tempat di bangku yang sama. Erika refleks bergeser, menyiutkan hati Lovino.

Tapi, maju terus, pantang mundur.

“Aku punya referensi musik yang bagus, yang diceritakan oleh sepupu— _sialanku_ —di grup sebelah. Keren. Vivaldi pernah menggubah jenis ini!”

Erika mengerjap cepat. Lovino harap-harap senang. Ada untungnya mencuri dengar saat para gadis membicarakan idola mereka.

“Oh, ya?”

Dan pandangannya terangkat.

Lovino tersenyum lebar. “Ya, _chaconne_ namanya,” tuturnya, mengangguk gembira.

**Author's Note:**

>  **chaconne** , tipe komposisi musik yang populer di era barok, secara historis berkembang di akhir abad keenam belas di kebudayaan Spanyol.
> 
> seri baru, yang (rencananya) didedikasikan untuk nanowrimo; berpusat di sekitar permusikan, terdiri dari drabble. =]


End file.
